


What's With The Ring

by random_nickname



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nickname/pseuds/random_nickname
Summary: Life of a city elf in Denerim is tough as it is, but if you go on a rampage in a human noble's estate, only a miracle can save you.Some time after the events of The Arl of Redcliffe Alistair realizes something is troubling his fellow Warden.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	What's With The Ring

Alistair found her sitting at the edge of the forest where they set up their camp. She was staring into the darkness of the lake while mindlessly rubbing the golden ring on her finger.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice, careful not to scare her. She definitely didn’t seem to be fine these days. Maybe it was hitting her finally, the craziness of it all, becoming a Grey Warden all of a sudden and being immediately thrown into war she didn’t even know was happening. He had his breakdown right after Flemeth rescued them and it helped him pull himself together after Duncan’s death.

She looked at him as if she saw him for the first time.

"Alistair?" she frowned at him as he carefully approached her.

He gestured at the place next to her as if asking if he could join her. Cithrael nodded.

"I’m just… thinking." she added after he sat down.

"You’re thinking." he repeated after her. "About what if I may ask"

She looked at the ring and rubbed it again without a word. After a while he realized that she is probably not going to answer.

"I’m sorry I asked." said Alistair suddenly painfully aware of the silence that his question had caused. "It’s totally fine if you don’t want to share it. We can just… sit here. In silence. That’s nice, silence. It calms you down, you know?" he was spitting words faster and faster with each new sentence.

She looked at him and smiled wryly.

"Some things are just not that easy to tell."

"You tell me. I had to wait for weeks before telling you I’m a royal bastard. How do you even casually say something like that? Here is your breakfast and by the way, did I tell you I’m the king’s illegitimate son?"

Cithrael chuckled. She didn’t know how he did it, but he was able to make her laugh despite it all.

He noticed that she was still touching the ring. Come to think about it, she used to do that quite often.

"What’s with the ring, are you married or something?" he asked. It was meant as a joke, but he noticed that Cithrael’s expression immediately shifted. "I seem to be asking all the wrong questions today." he added apologetically.

"As a matter of fact I am. I am married. Or rather I _was_ married." she said sadly.

This confession caught Alistair off guard. He just assumed that she was not married because _he_ was not married and she simply looked very young. What a silly mistake to make to judge others through the prism of your own life.

She was separated with her loved one and he didn’t even know how it happened. He never really asked about her life from before the Joining. At the same time he already poured his heart out to her at least twice.

"So…" she sighed. "Do you remember I told you I lived in the Alienage?"

"In Denerim, yes." he wanted to say something more, but wasn’t sure what would be a good thing to say in a moment like this.

For a second Cithrael wondered if she should bother to tell her story to a human. But Alistair seemed to be genuine in his actions and it was a rare quality in humans and elves as well.

"My father is rather wealthy for an elf and was able to secure a good match for me in Highever. And before you say anything it is common for Alienage elves to get paired up this way, it’s our tradition."

She paused for a while. When she realized that Alistair didn’t have any questions or comments, she continued.

"My betrothed arrived early and so did my cousin’s, so my father decided to hold the two weddings together. Soris and I actually managed to see our matches a few hours before the ceremony. It was the first time I saw Nelaros and honestly I was _not_ nervous anymore. Instead I was wondering if father ever heard me say anything about men, because it was just surreal how well he knew my preferences."

Alistair couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. If Nelaros was such a dream come true then how come Cithrael ended up where she was now? What she said seemed like a perfect start for a perfect life with a family. Minus the _arranged_ marriage part.

"Anyway, humans showed up in the Alienage a little earlier. And not just any humans, but nobles. They used to come from time to time looking for prey for their twisted games. Everyone knew they were trouble. But my silly little cousin, who had a few too many, got in their way that day. The humans left eventually, but came back a few hours later in the middle of our wedding ceremony. I remember I felt sick when their leader said they came for a good time. They said they had a party and needed some… female guests."

She stopped and breathed in sharply. It seemed like memories of that day were still fresh in her mind. Alistair kept silent.

"I remember I held Nelaros’ hand and tried to hide behind him… They pulled me from there and I was already crying. I knew what was going to happen and I knew nobody was going to do anything. When humans killed my mother no one looked for justice, not even my father."

Tears welled up in Cithrael’s eyes. She brushed them off with the palm of her hand.

"I saw them catching other girls. Some were crying like me, others were pleading for mercy, but it was all in vain... Apparently I must have been exceptionally annoying, because the last thing I remember is getting hit in the face. When I woke up, we were closed up in the castle. Just when I thought that it won’t be long until they come for us, the door opened and some men came in. One of the girls yelled for them to stay away from us and they killed her right where she stood. After that, guards picked us off one by one until I was the only one left. Soris arrived in the last second. He threw me a sword and I picked up from there."

Her expression suddenly turned stern and ruthless.

"I killed everyone. Every pathetic human that was a part of it." she growled. "Vaughan, this pampered son of a noble bitch, raped my cousin. His guards killed Nelaros right in front of my eyes. So when I finally reached Vaughan’s chambers, I slayed him like a fucking dog he was. I didn’t care about the consequences."

"And that’s where Duncan comes into the story I suppose." added Alistair.

"You’re right. Duncan saved me from prison. But he refused to save Soris as he did not see him fit for the role of the Grey Warden."

Grey Wardens were not a charity and becoming one was definitely a traumatizing experience, so it didn’t surprise Alistair. He trusted Duncan with his life and was sure that Soris had a better chance at staying alive without the Joining. But he understood the bitterness in Cithrael’s voice.

"I think I know what happened next." said Alistair. "You ended up in Ostagar."

"That I did." concluded Cithrael.

They remained silent for quite some time, each of them getting used to the fact that Cithrael’s story has finally been told.

"I am sorry you went through that." was the only thing that came to Alistair’s mind. What can you say to someone who’s life turned upside down in a matter of hours? What do you say to someone who suffered such injustice it made you want to scream at the top of your lungs?

Cithrael felt oddly relieved after sharing her story.

"Thanks for listening. I’ve… never really told anyone about this. Didn’t get the chance." she said and smiled faintly.

"Anytime." said Alistair.

They observed the lake and the night sky mirrored in it. It had a calming effect on them both. Everyone had a story and Alistair was happy that he now knew hers.


End file.
